That Mechanic
by Mezuku
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has had not one spark of interest for females in his life. Since he was four,he was dedicated and determined on becoming the next big hero like his childhood idol All Might. When he runs into a familiar pink haired girl walking down the streets one day he doesn't know how much it will affect his life from there.
1. Chapter 1:Late Night Out

**Take** **place** **after** **sports** **festival** **.** **Remaking** **story** **entirely**.  
-

 **Midoriya POV**

Deku was home alone while his mother was at work. He was about to go to bed until a ring came from his was a unknown number that had sent him a text saying "Meet me at the arcade near U.A"

He was taking his instincts wondering if it was a trap by villains to get him captured so they will have the upper hand when Hero's & Villains clash again.

Out of curiosity, he sent a text back saying "Who is this?" to make sure it wasn't villains. Then a minute later a text came back saying that he will see when you come.

He was really wondering on if he should come, he did some thinking and some muttering before deciding he should at least check it out.

He then sends a text saying "Ill see if I can make it." He has plenty of time to be there he just takes many extra time to be prepared if it was just bait from villains.

 **~30 Minutes later~**

Deku walked to the arcade and was looking for someone that seemed to be waiting for him. He looked around the area he was told to go to until he spotted a feminine looking body in a black hoodie and skinny jeans.

He walked over to the girl and scratcd his head while blushing. He never really interacts with people especially girls besides his class and his mom.

"E-Excuse me?" Izuku stuttered as the girl swiftly turned her head to look at Deku. Her smile grew wide and her eyes shined at the sight of Izuku.

"Ah,Midoriya-Kun. It's nice to see that you aren't completely beaten and battered from the sports festival a week ago." The pink haired girl beamed as Izuku looked clueless.

"Aren't you that girl from the Calvary Battle..Hatsume-san was your name right?" Izuku stammered rubbing his head while blushing madly.

"Yeah that's me! I'd also like to thank you for allowing me to be on your team because I now have tons of support schools that want to recruit me!" Hatsume bubbled as Izuku was getting curious on her reason for bring him out.

"Why did you ask me to come here? Izuku questioned as Hatsume-San started walking into the arcade. She motioned for him to follow her inside.

"I invited you to hang out! Why else would I tell you to come to an arcade." Mei teased as Izuku felt a little embarrassed and idiotic for not realizing that when she sent him the coordinates.

"Why would you choose me though.. You could of picked any other of your friends to hang out with." Izuku clarified as Hatsume gave him a blank stare.

"Aren't we friends?" Hatsume asked as Izuku's eyes lit up. He smiled and nodded before proceeding to enter the arcade. They were scouting the area before they relaxed.

They went over to the token machine and bought some tokens before exploring the arcade. They found all types of games to play but one specifically caught Midoriya's eye.

"It's the old All Might game I used to play as a kid!" Izuku babbled as he dashed over to it. Hatsume slowly followed until she saw him anxiously getting tokens out his pocket.

"What's so special about this game?" Hatsume asked as Izuku put a token in for him and her then started up two player mode. He smiled at the game loading before answering her question.

"I used to come here after school all the time when I was twelve and use all my allowance to keep beating my high score on here." Izuku sighed as the game started.

Izuku selected All Might while Hatsume selected Eraser-Head. It was a one on one between Deku and Hatsume. Izuku decided to go easy on her until she started mass damage on him.

"What the-" Izuku bleated as he just lost the game. Hatsume chuckled before patting his head. She beat him with a flawless win which surprised Izuku.

"I used to play these things a lot too." Hatsume explained as Izuku also started to chuckle. The leaderboards came up on the screen. It showed the first three people then a more button.

 **1.** **Izu**

 **2.** **Mei**

 **3.** **Min**

"Oh, I forgot I had second place on this thing." Mei revealed as Izuku looked at her in complete shock.

"You're Mei?! I've always had trouble beating that high score!" Izuku yelped while Mei smiled.

"Yeah,that was me. I used to play this a lot when I was 10,it was a time killer." Mei commented while Izuku looked amazed. They started wandering the arcade again looking for something to play.

While Mei was walking she spotted a crane machine. She's usually terrible at those games but she saw a bunny in the corner of her eye. It was a steam punk customized bunny that she just needed to get.

"Deku,How about this game?" Mei asked as she looked at the other contents of the crane machine. Izuku looked back and walked over.

Mei inserted a coin and the game started up. She slowly moved the crane above the bunny and even waited for the crane to stop shaking. She pressed dropped and the bunny was picked up and brought to the corner.

Just as it was about to drop it got let loose and landed on the edge of the hole. It was dangling and it could only be moved with a little force. It swung a bit before steadying and it seemed like it wasn't gonna fall.

"This game is bull!" Mei yelled ramming the crane machine causing it to shake and the bunny fell into the hole. Her mad expression changed to a happy one.

"Holy.." Izuku whispered as Mei celebrated about her new steam punk bunny that she a from the crane machine. She turned to Izuku with a smile as he smiled back.

"I think it's time to go." Izuku exclaimed as Mei looked at him with a confused face. She looked at the employees cleaning and realized that the arcade was closing.

"Y-Yeah.." Mei replied as they started heading to the front of the arcade. They left the arcade and Izuku checked his phone because he got a new text message.

"O-Oh, I have to go Hatsume-san. We can hang out some other time though." Izuku revealed as he started heading towards home while waving.

"See you soon!" Mei spoke as she watched him run into the distance and then behind some buildings. She felt lonely again,it felt good with him and she couldn't figure out why.

"Maybe I like him.." Mei pondered as she walked home swell clutching her new steam punk bunny while thinking about the time she just had with Izuku.

 **-** **Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **the** **first** **remade** **chapter** **of** **this** **story** **.** **Will** **try** **to** **remake** **the** **whole** **thing** **weekly** **and** **started** **this f** **account to expand my database** **!** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Camp?

**Mei** **POV**

Mei was just waking up in her bed on a normal and sunny day. She looked out the window as she reflected on her hangout session with Midoriya last night.

Mei put on her usual U.A attire minus the jacket and she started to walk towards U. her way there she was browsing the web on her phone until she saw a news article about the U.A tournament.

She clicked on it and it showed a picture of her. The title of the article was "Best year for support course!?" Mei blinked and saw all the comments about how she was the last hope for the support course.

"Well.." Mei uttered as she gazed at her phone. She wouldn't have gotten this type of support if she had never partnered with Izuku and if Izuku had never accepted.

She arrived at the school as she started to walk to the support course area. She was walking when she saw a familiar green haired boy unpacking at his locker. She figured this was the perfect time to thank him.

She walked over as he was muttering whole unpacking. He looked confused as she tapped his back. He turned around and saw her as he blushed real lightly, not enough to be noticeable though.

"Hi there Midoriya-kun!" Mei bubbled as Izuku's hot red blush got even darker.

"Hey there Hatsume-San.." Izuku stammered as he was very uncomfortable at the closeness of the two.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me be on your calvary battle team! It's gotten me a lot of support course teams from the highest brands!" Mei exclaimed as she hopped up and down.

"It's no problem, Mei. I didn't think I could find a team anyways." Izuku asserted scratching his head. They sat there in awkward silence until a bell rang.

"I've gotta get to class, or Aizawa is gonna be mad," Izuku said as Mei just nodded in agreement. Izuku took off to his classroom as he walked by a fellow classmate who just saw everything unfold.

 _"_ _Midoriya_ _talking_ _to_ _a_ _girl_ _?_ _Absurd_ _,_ _I_ _must_ _be_ _dreaming_ _.."_

 ** _*5_** ** _Hours_** **_Later_** ** _*_**

It was the last period of the day which meant it was combat training time. Everyone hated this time of the day because Aizawa always had a surprise and it would always be horrible.

As the students slumped out of their chairs and dragged themselves to the locker rooms to change Aizawa had stopped them.

"Before you change, Today we will be heading to a training camp with class 1-H. They will be partnering up with you to see if they can find a way to make a support item to fix most of your problems." Aizawa asserted.

Everyone in class 1-A was baffled except for Midoriya. Midoriya was completely speechless. This didn't help his case with Mei at all. He knew she would ask him to partner up since they've been working on a way to suppress the overall power of his quirk.

As they went to the locker room to start changing Mineta approached Midoriya from behind.

"Hey Midoriya, you know that girl you were talking to earlier?" Mineta asked as Midoriya turned around.

"Yeah, she's from the support course," Izuku replied as Minoru gave him a big "oh" before walking away.

 _"Wonder what that was all about.."_ Izuku pondered as he continued to put on his U.A training uniform. They blared a horn signaling class 1-H was already ready to go.

Class 1-A piled out of the locker rooms in a sluggish manner. They wished that the bus would pop a tire or something so they can skip the camp. It was just gonna be filled to the brim all the five days with training anyways.

As they piled out they were met by the class 1-H also known as the support course. They were all average looking kids in a crowd to Izuku but the one that caught his eye was obviously Mei Hatsume.

Izuku had no other choice but to walk over and choose Mei as his support partner. He thought it would obviously be the best choice since she knew her most.

As he walked over to her she finally spotted him as her eyes grew wide. Izuku was still kind of nervous since he'd have a girl partner throughout this whole trip.

"Hi there Midoriya-san!" Mei bubbled as Izuku just waved. He took a quick glance at the rest of class 1-A and 1-H struggling to find a partner. Some of them even laid eyes on how he and Mei partnered up so easily.

"You have one minute to decide a partner. Either choose randomly or be partner up by our choice." Aizawa stated to the two now flustered and panicking classes rushing for the perfect partner.

Eventually, they all choose a partner that they had something in common like Mineta and a blue-haired boy who both had to be highly perverted as a shared trait.

They boarded the buses as they sat next to their partners for the trip. Mei and Izuku sat alongside Bakugo and a black haired boy with hair that covered one side of his face, possibly the worse seat lineup possible.

"Hey Deku, are both of you useless fucks dating? You seemed to have partnered up easily." Bakugo sneered as he receives a now blushing Mei and a flustered Midoriya.

"Oh fuck off blondie, just let them be." The black haired boy that sat next to Kacchan spoke accidentally hitting a nerve on Bakugo.

"What did you say you emo shit?! You're lucky you got such an amazing partner like me or else you would have had one of those extras." Kacchan fumed as the black haired boy didn't seem fazed by Katsukis angry behavior.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Katsuoto Naramata. You can call me Katsu though." Katsuoto replied as Bakugo seemed even more ticked off by the answer he just received.

"Why you little!-" Bakugo blurted as he was suddenly knocked unconscious by Aizawa.

"That should shut him up for the drive, your welcome classes," Aizawa muttered as class 1-A cheered but 1-H seemed very confused by the foul behavior of the hero course.

The rest of the drive was quite silent and boring, some even falling asleep. Unfortunately for Izuku Mei decided to take a quick cat nap on his shoulder.

He had a hot red blush the whole drive as he stared out the window. They had seemed to just enter a forest of some type as they were stopped and parked on a nearby cliff.

"Alright you lackeys, get off the bus and meet the pro hero team that will be helping you during this camp." Aizawa mumbled in his usual monotone tone.

As they filed out of the bus the students were amazed and fascinated by the hero group that was standing among themselves.

"He-llo! My name is Ragdoll and I'm part of the pro hero team the Pussycats! Nice to be working with you this camp!" The green haired lady stated.

Izuku was obviously fanboying over the fact that his favorite hero group stood in his midst. His mind was clouded of the future of being trained by such heroes.

"All right, now head into the forest and clear it of the monsters that lie within to get to the safehouse also known as where you will be staying!" The blonde hero Pixie-Bob shouted as the classes looked confused.

"That's right, you will clear the forest of the monsters by dawn or no food for any of you." Aizawa cleared as he sent both class 1-A and 1-H into shock.

"Alright let's get started then." Katsuoto spoke as he rolled his sleeve up. He began winding up his arm before jumping off the cliff. Before hitting the ground for the impact he smashed his fist in first causing the ground to make but not reform. He didn't take damage though

 **Katsuoto Naramata**

 **Quirk: Ablease**

 **This quirk allows his to store up any type of impact without taking physical damage! He does have a limit on how much he can store and it'll automatically release if he reaches it. It can also be released manually by himself but either way, he will fall into a deep sleep for an estimated two hours after releasing even a tiny absorbed damage of the quirk.**

He was greeted by the falling Katsuki using his explosions to safely propel himself downwards towards Katsu.

"You're not alone Katsu, we're gonna rock this shit!" Kacchan asserted as they were already prepared for the battles that would await them in the forest.

"I couldn't help but agree more with that statement, sadly." Katsu uttered as they ran into the forest already engaging in combat. They were followed by the rest of the two classes.

"Alright Hatsume, grab on and hold on tightly." Izuku assured as she did what he said. He began to emit tiny sparks from his body as he charged up his power.

 _ **5% Full Cowl!**_

Izuku then jumped and started to hop off each of the trees with Mei clenched onto his back. They were easily cruising through the forest until a huge earth type of monster appeared straight in front of them basically not even Inches away.

"Oh shoot!" Izuku shrieked suddenly startled by the huge monster already prepared to knock the two out of the sky.

Mei was quick thinking as she pulled out a tiny capsule and click the top of it. It released a jetpack on her back which she used to fly both of them backward escaping harm's way.

"Nice save Mei!" Izuku uttered as he charged the earth monster. He went for its legs to try to disable its movements so they can plan a strategy.

He knocked off the monsters whole leg then rebounded and struck the other causing his to stumble and twist as he was about to fall. In the nick of time before he struck the ground he was met by a Hatsume who flew straight through his head with her jetpack boots which really packed a punch because they were bunched with all types of metal.

That's the first monster in the forest that was taken out. They didn't have time to hesitate because more and more monsters begun to arrive by the sound that the duo had made.

The whole day was filled to the top with destruction in the forest of earthly type monsters rushing both of the classes. It was a rough day but they eventually made it out of the forest and into the safe zone.

"Welcome students! Congratulations for your hard work but you were late on completing the task by three whole hours!" Mandalay exclaimed as the two classes were dumbfounded.

Surprisingly, Katsuki and Hatsume had the same expression which scared Izuku in a way.

Izuku saw a little boy that was hiding behind Mandalay which he got intrigued about. He shook it off though because it wasn't that important at the time.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kacchan and Mei shouted in unison. Mei looked around at the eyes staring her down and got a blush of embarrassment from what just happened.

"It was just a joke, the food is inside for you to eat so help your selves.." Aizawa explained as the classes felt some relief after that statement by the teacher.

They all rushed in as they sat down and didn't hesitate to start eating. Everyone took a second to lay their eyes on the two maniac pairs of Mei and Izuku and Katsuki and Katsuoto.

They went on and had their food and some conversations with it. As they finished they were given a map of the area and where their rooms were.

 _"Crap! I knew I would have to share a room with her.."_ Izuku thought as he had a panic attack in his head. Mei didn't seem to think much of it though.

They were using the map to get around to their room when Mei suddenly stopped at the room that led to the roof. She just stared at it until Deku noticed.

"H-Hey Hatsume-san we should really head to our room before we get caught." Izuku stammered as he tried to get Mei to go to their assigned room for the trip.

Instead, Mei opened the door to the roof an started walking up the stairs with a worried Izuku in her tracks. She finally made it to the top as Izuku still tried to persuade her into going back to the room.

"Mei..." Izuku uttered as he caught sight of what she was looking at. The sky was filled to the brim with bright white stars. They could even see deme of the constellations like the Big Dipper.

"Wow.." Izuku managed to speak as the two stared deep into the sky. It was a beautiful sight for the both of them to see after all that crazy filled chaos with the duo.

That's when Mei caught a glimpse of a blue fire spreading throughout the forest with her quirk. It was spreading rapidly and she even saw the person who was probably the source of it.

He had stitches from his arms to his lower chin area. It was kind of disgusting as he glared at the building that they stood in. Hr waved hid arm which was kind of a signal as people fled the forest and started to come near the building.

"Izuku, go alert the heroes! It's a villain attack!" Mei shouted as something terrible happened. In the blink of an eye behind Mei when she turned to Izuku was the sight of her body being enveloped by a pink aura.

She was flung by the aura into the forest where she disappeared out of sight for Izuku to see.

 **MEI!**

 **-**  
 **Sorry for cliffhanger but once again another chapter. Took whole because I needed ideas for a plot but I got it eventually. Hope you enjoyed this 2.2k+ word chapter and see you guys the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3:GrapeAlter

**Mineta POV**

 _"Oh my fucking god! She just got absorbed by a pink aura and flew into the forest!"_ The awestruck Mineta panicked as he watched from the shadows of the rooftop. He has been following the two ever since he saw them talking.

 _ **"MEI!"**_ Izuku shouted as he activated 5% full cowl and leaped into the forest.

"Midoriya you idiot! I have to tell the others, villain lockdown perhaps?" Mineta pondered as he went back inside. He saw Aizawa-sensei roaming the halls for people sneaking out.

"Mineta, why are you o-"

"Aizawa! It's villains! They are attacking! They took the support course girl and Midoriya went after them! In the forest! I'll tell everyone else go help Midoriya!" Mineta explained as he made his way to the door.

"Mineta, use the PSA room to announce it," Aizawa spoke as he stopped once again before leaving.

"Mineta?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I misjudged you, you have the workings of a great hero someday," Aizawa mumbled as he left and ran to the blue fire spreading across the forest.

Mineta ran and stumbled as he made it to the PSA room. He saw the cameras in each students room as he saw the microphone attached to the control panel.

He saw the buttons as he pressed the power button turning the microphone on, he turned it up to the maximum volume as he yelled his warning throughout the building.

 _ **"Attention All U.A students! This is not a drill, there is a villain attack! Everyone stay in your rooms and others who are not head to them! Heroes! Go out into the forest and find the blue fire! There you will find the villains and Aizawa! Some heroes stay here to protect as well! This is not a drill, this is student Mineta Minoru from class 1-A with a warning from Aizawa! This is not a drill.."**_

He looked at the cameras after announcing it. The whole place was in a panic, students stayed in their rooms as told but some were having panic attacks in their rooms.

He saw students leave their rooms such as:

 _Bakugo Katsuki_  
 _Todoroki Shouto_  
 _Yuuga Aoyama_  
 _Tokoyami Fukimage_  
 _Tetetetsu Tetetetsu (Sorry do not know steel boys name..)_  
 _Neito Monoma (They are in class 1-B who I forgot to mention was joining.)_

He saw the bunch and ignored them. He also saw the teachers lounge on alert as the pussycats excluding Ragdoll and Mandalay filed out. Vlad King and Present Mic also left while Midnight stayed.

The door to the room Mineta was in opened and there was a skeleton-shaped man. He was frail and in a silver age, All Might costume many sizes too big.

"Good job Young Mineta! Report to your room too and stay there!" the skeleton man spoke as Mineta looked in horror and confusion at the skeleton built man.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" Mineta stuttered as the skeleton man looked at Mineta.

"It's me, All Might. No time to explain just listen!" All Might spoke as he coughed up some blood. He sped through the cameras as Mineta left through the door.

" _Sorry All Might, but I'm fighting too!"_ Mineta thought as he clutched his sticky grapes he called hair.

 _Break I think, Idk. And to whoever sees this, what does A/N: Mean? back to story my bad._

 **Midoriya POV**

 _"Holy shit! Language Izuku! But they took her, they took Mei! There's a huge fire and now even a pink gas?! I already left the building what to do.."_ Izuku thought as he followed the pink haired girl screaming and soaring through the air.

He saw the villain most likely causing it. He had a huge slab that was covered by a sheet, which he was anticipating for Mei to crash into. She was mere inches away before Izuku caught up and kicked it out of his hand.

"Midoriya!" Mei uttered as the green highlighted boy rushed at the villain. The villain was caught off guard receiving the full impact of Izuku's sudden newfound move:

 _5% Rhode Rush!_

The magnetic villain flew into a tree dazed by what just occurred. As Izuku wasted no time or hesitated to let the villain figure out his situation while another green-skinned villain with stains clothing jumped from a tree.

He had a huge sword that was made of..more swords?! The villain snickered as he strutted over to the frightened boy.

"I'm a spinner! I'm the successor of Hero Killer Stain! I will _spi_ n his desire into reality!" Spinner announced as nobody cared for the pun he just made with his name.

The villains and heroes in training were startled by a scarf wrapping around the four. It flung Izuku and Mei down a steep mountain while the villains into trees.

The pussycats arrived along with Aizawa as the villains were cornered. They were lucky two more villains appeared, one with a lot of stitches and the other was a Nomu.

"Shit," Aizawa whispered as the villains rushed the group of heroes.

 **Neito POV**

"This is great! Being dragged to fight villains that were also dragged in by the dreadful class 1-A by my own trusted roommate! Huh, Tetetetsu?!" The blonde boy spoke as they ran towards the pink mist.

Luckily all of the students were inside, but this guy thought otherwise. They decided to head towards the commotion where lots of combat noises seemed to surface.

On the way, they heard constant rustling in the bushes seem to keep up with their jogging pace. They finally stopped to fully acknowledge the sounds.

"Who's there?" Monoma asked as the rustling stopped. They felt and knew that they were being watched as they examined the bushes and areas around them.

Then a pair of bushes rustled behind them, then again, and again, it was basically circling them as the bushing rustled over and over and _OVER._

Tetetetsu rushed over to the bushes that last rustled and unloaded a punch. He was met by nothing as he walked back over he was sliced in his back.

Luckily it didn't pierce anything major since he had a slight layer of steel on, but the knife still punctured his steel and made him bleed a bit.

"Finally! Some blood to snack on~" The blonde pigtail girl cooed as she licked off all the blood that she got onto her knife.

Neito winced as he saw the young girl lick the blood and the flesh wound that his friend had just received. He secretly tapped Tetetetsu's arm as he slowly made his way towards the blonde girl.

"My My, little girls like you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects should they?" Neito teased as the girl hissed at every step he took towards her.

"Why do you care about Romeo? Go fuck Juliet or something lover boy." The blonde girl hissed as Neito was taken back by the sudden insult. He took it to his advantage though.

"Oh so feisty~ I like my women like that! What's your name beautiful dear?" Neito seduced as the now tint red blonde girl fiddled in place at the compliment.

"M-My name is Toga. Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Toga asked with pleading eyes as she stared into Neito's which quickly turned sinister.

"Actually no," Neito mumbled as he activated the steel quirk and forced the frail girl down. She was caught off guard by his compliments and didn't have time to react.

"P-Please d-don't kill m-me! I d-done w-wanna d-die!" Toga pleaded as tiny drops of tears suddenly streamed down her face as she was being pinned down.

" _Seduction..is a nice distraction."_ Neito thought.

"P-Please! I-I'm b-b-begging you! I'll do whatever you want! I'll call you daddy! Do Boys like kinky stuff like that right? Ok please let me go, daddy, ~" Toga toyed as Tetetetsu watched in awe.

"Ew, not all boys enjoy that form of sexual teasing. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, just gonna reinforce you in a thing called a prison." Neito explained as the girl seemed calmer than before.

"Ok D-Daddy.."

"Stop."

 **Midoriya POV**

As Midoriya and Mei jumped through the forest heading back to camp. Midoriya saw the little boy he saw when the first arrived earlier on a mountain cliff. He needed to bring him along as well.

As they landed on the cliff the boy was startled. He just stared at the two until a cloaked figure emerged from behind a huge rock.

"Wow, I only climbed a mountain and found three people to satisfy my urge." The cloaked man spoke as he removed his mask and cloak. Once he removed his mask the little boy named Kota remembered his face.

He remembered his face from when his parents died.

That dreadful day watching the news, the duo water hose went out patrolling. They were found beaten and battered and dead in an alleyway. Nobody planned to tell Kota, but he found out on the news that same day.

"Y-You! Mama and Papa.." Kota said as the masked figure fully emerged from the accessories that were hiding his true identity. The relatively huge man stared down the boy and two teens.

"Your mom and dad? Did I kill them? My bad, it was just because they came across my bloodthirsty path!" The man explained as his arms started to emit muscle fibers.

They covered his arms as he leaped and tried to smash the three into the ground but the quick thinking Izuku activated his quirk and moved them out of the way.

He was fast! Definitely, something Izuku could handle but his power surpassed Izuku by a lot. He made a curator in the ground with a simple punch.

"Here boy, take this and go back to camp!" Mei whispered as she took a capsule from out her pocket and activated it. It emerged a jetpack which she put on the boy as he hovered away.

"Buying time for the boy? I'll find him and kill him later anyway." The blonde man chuckled as he once again rushed the two teens as they leaped for safety.

While the man was still getting his bearings Izuku came running over as he prepared to hit the man.

 _5% Detroit Smash!_

Izuku hit the man as he smiled sure it did some damage. As the smoke cleared he saw that his punch was blocked and was also noneffective.

"That shit was weak!" The man yelled as he hit Izuku in the arm sending him flying into Mei while it also broke his arm instantly on impact.

"Oh yeah, I have a job. My name is Muscular and I have a question. Where's the kid called Bakugo?" Muscular asked as Izuku was transported from panic mode into another stage of it.

 _"Kacchan?! They want Kacchan this time?"_ Izuku mentally panicked as Muscular wasted no time to rush the duo. Izuku could easily outrun the guy in speed, but he didn't know if it was his maximum speed.

Izuku grabbed Mei and dodged the attack but dropped Mei near Muscular in the process. Izuku landed hard as he struggled to stand to help her.

"Hey little girl, this world is cruel. If you think you can make it somewhere by making little fancy capsules that transform you're majorly mistaken. No hero will accept you unless they are positive it fills their pockets it more than it should." Muscular asserted as he lifted his arm to taunt a punch.

"That means you are coming you little punk!" Muscular yelled as Izuku came flying over to the two.

"That's not the makings of a hero! It might be lip service to you but when the people need it we make the lip service into reality!" Izuku shouted as he unleashed his full potential.

 _100% Delaware Smash!_

 _"The kid is different than before, a more intimidating aura.."_ Muscular thought as his fist collided with Izuku's causing the mountain to rumble and break.

The wind and impact knocked Mei off as she almost went down off the cliff until legs held her arms up.

"Sorry, Mei.." Izuku apologized as he pulled her back up without his now two broken arms. The ground started to rumble as Muscular appeared once again.

 _"It was 100%! Equivalent to All Might's power!"_ Izuku thought as he watched Muscular get up and shake the punch off like it was nothing.

"That punch..it was way too obvious." Muscular asserted as his fibers retracted back inside him.

"Enough playtime, time to die kiddos." Muscular sinisterly said as he suddenly released his fibers once again rushing at the two. Izuku barely had time to grab Mei and jump out the way.

 _"He's totally different! His speed and that punch are increased!"_ Izuku thought as Muscular wasted no time to zoom at them again hitting the wall and getting his hand stuck in as well.

As Muscluar struggled to get his hand out of the wall Izuku was thinking. How could he get them out of this situation? If he ran he would show his back to the enemy but he had no other choice.

"Mei, when it hits run back to camp as fast as you can," Izuku spoke as Muscular got his hand out of the wall. He began to regain his bearings as he prepared to rush the two.

"When it hits? Izuku you can't! Your arms are broken! We can run with my boots they'll help us go faster!" Mei assured as she tried to convince Izuku out of it but he was dead set on it.

"Midoriya!" Muscular screeched as the blonde man charged at Izuku with all his might.

 _100% Detroit SMAAAASH!_

They collided with Izuku already visibly losing. The boy was holding Muscular as best as he could but could barely hold him.

"It's even weaker than before!" Muscular teased as he pushed Izuku farther into the ground.

" _'s fine!"_ Izuku thought as he pushed harder at the man.

 _"I will not let him past me so run!"_

 ** _"Run!"_**

"Man are you the fucking best!" Muscular shouted breaking his pants as he increased his power sending Izuku a layer more into the mountain.

"SHUT UP!" Izuku yelled trying his hardest to hold him off, his arm bleeding from pressure.

 ** _"IM GONNA CRUSH YOU!"_** Muscular shouted as he increased power once more sending Izuku on his back. He was cramped as he still tried his hardest to beat him.

" _M-Mom! I'm so sorry Mom! Forgive me! All Might! All Might! All Mig-"_

 ** _"DIE!"_**

With that Izuku was pressured once more breaking the ground beneath him. Muscular watched in satisfaction as the green sparks that covered Izuku slowly start to vanish until.

"Ow."

"Huh? A rock?" Muscular asked as he looked at the pink locked girl. She had tears streaming down her face as she threw rocks at him.

"S-Stop it!" Mei screamed as she threw another rock.

"Just wait girly, I'll kill you later so just w-"

Muscular watched as the boy emerged once again from underneath him easily lifting him with just a single arm.

"W-Wait are you getting stronger?!"

 ** _"AS IF I LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!"_**

 ** _"One for all, 1 million percent!"_**

 ** _"Delaware.."_**

"W-Wait!"

 ** _"Detroit.."_**

"P-Please!" Muscular pleaded as he tried to move, but he was glued to the ground by a purple sticky ball on each foot.

"Kick his ass Midoriya!" Mineta yelled from a spot higher on the mountain.

 ** _"SSSSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Izuku released the furious smash at Muscular which had all his muscle fibers tingle by the aura of the punch. Izuku's fist collided with the man's face sending him into the mountain wall.

Mei and Mineta watched in awe as Izuku screamed his lungs out in victory, a truly fit battle cry for a hero.

" _He's not a hero, he's my hero!"_  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **Skrt Skrt, if you see this just know yes I uploaded two different chapters on two different stories in one day. The world isn't ending but I took about a week doing these because of internet problems so I wrote them offline. Anyways you should know what happens next if you're caught up with season 3 or the manga. Anyways cya!**_

 **Quick question, what does A/N: mean? I see people use it.** **Please let ya boy**


End file.
